1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication terminal device, more particularly to a communication terminal device such as a facsimile that can function as a scanner or a printer for an external terminal device such as a computer that is connected to the communication terminal device by means of a communication link (such as a cable, infrared or radio waves).
2. Background Art
Facsimile devices have conventionally been one of the communication terminal devices used for receiving/transmitting image data and they have spread to the common household. Recently, other multifunctional terminal devices such as personal computers ("PCs") have also been developed which can be used for a variety of purposes when used together.
As use of facsimile devices and PCs have spread, facsimile devices that can be connected to PCs (the PCs function as external terminal devices of the facsimile device) and can be used together with the PCs have been developed.
More specifically, a facsimile device of this type can function as a scanner of an associated PC whereby the image data scanned by the facsimile device is transmitted to the PC ("PC scanning"). The PC can then process or modify the received image data. Conversely, the facsimile device can function as a printer of the associated PC when the image data created at the PC is transmitted to the facsimile device ("PC printing"). The facsimile device can then print out the received image data on its recording paper that is set inside it.
However, in the facsimile device described above, manual operation such as picking up a built-in handset for creating an "off-hook" state and the pushing of start keys is required when PC scanning is to be carried out. In this case, either some predetermined manual operation is also needed on the PC side because data reception has to be conducted manually, or the PC has to conduct polling reception in which it transmits a transmission command signal and then receives the scanned image data as the response to the signal.
In addition, when PC printing is to be carried out, the reception at the facsimile device of data from the PC must be conducted manually the same way data is transmitted from the facsimile device in the PC scanning. Similarly, the PC side must transmit the data manually the same way it receives data in the PC scanning.